supersmashbrosmeleefandomcom-20200214-history
Pikachu
Pikachu (ピカチュウ Pikachū) is a fictional creature in the Pokémon franchise of media. It is one of the most popular and well known Pokémon in the world, and is the main representative of the franchise. It appears as a playable fighter in all five Super Smash Bros. games. Creature description Pikachu is a small mouse-like Pokémon with short, yellow fur (with brown markings on the back), pointy, black-tipped ears, red circles on its cheeks, and a tail in the shape of a lightning bolt. In the main series of video games, Pikachu is a relatively strong Electric-type Pokémon that can be found early in the original game. Unlike certain special monsters that had plot elements wrapped around them (such as Mewtwo), Pikachu was just another Pokémon that could be caught, evolved into its higher form, Raichu, and had no bearing on the story. However, Pikachu's popularity in the anime, where it was the first and primary Pokémon of the main character, Ash Ketchum, eventually led to its starring its own specialized version of the Game Boy game (the Pokémon Yellow version, which was largely based on the anime), as the first Pokémon that the player obtained. Pikachu's role in the game was intensely elaborated on, as several events on the game depended on how Pikachu felt towards the player. Depending on the player's actions towards Pikachu, the electric mouse Pokémon would exhibit a variety of emotions when spoken to, varying from frustration, to amusement, to complete adoration. Pikachu's happiness was sometimes a prerequisite for certain rewards in the game, such as attaining the three Pokémon that could be chosen as starters from the Red and Blue versions. Pikachu has not had a starring role in any of the main games in the series since then, but it has been featured in every prominent handheld RPG since the franchise, usually bringing something new with it each time. In Pokémon GS, released for the Game Boy Color in 2000, Pikachu gained a new evolutionary phase in the form of Pichu. It also gained an item called the Light Ball, which doubled Pikachu's Special Attack when held. However, the item was only obtainable when trading a Pikachu over from the Yellow version. The Emerald version of Pokémon Advance gave Pikachu an Egg Move exclusive to it and its family, called Volt Tackle, which was an exceptionally powerful Electric-attack with a large recoil. The Diamond and Pearl versions of the recently released DS title introduced cosmetic differences between genders for certain species of Pokémon, and Pikachu was one of them, with the females having a heart-shaped indent at the end of their tail. The Light Ball also gained a new feature in this game - allowing both Pikachu's Physical and Special Attacks to be doubled. Pikachu has also been in virtually every Pokémon-related spin-off game ever released, sometimes as the star or the main character, and other times just featured among the hundreds of other Pokémon in the series. Notable Pikachu-centric games include Hey You, Pikachu! for the Nintendo 64, where the player could talk to Pikachu using the microphone, Pokémon Channel, which is usually regarded as a spiritual sequel to the previous title, PokePark Wii: Pikachu's Great Adventure which has Pikachu as the main character and in the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games, where Pikachu is one of 16 Pokémon that the player can start out as. Pikachu has also been made into a Tamagotchi-style virtual pet called the Pocket Pikachu, which was a little LCD device that owners can clip onto their belt. Whenever the user took a step, it would register on the system, which would give Pikachu points in the form of "watts". It is described as quadrupedal. Pikachu is also the only character with an even matchup against Meta Knight. Powers & Abilities Pikachu is an Electric-Type Pokémon with various electrical abilities. The two red spots on its cheeks are used for storing electricity. Pikachu uses them both for storing electricity as well as using them to discharge electricity onto its enemies. Pikachu can absorb electricity to a certain extent in order to raise its own electrical levels and will even give it extra energy to battle, but too much electricity can make Pikachu ill and even cause it to discharge electricity at random intervals which can harm itself and others around it. The tail can be used by Pikachu as a lightning rod to attract any electrical attacks and neutralize them. The tail can also be used for communication as Pikachu will rub tails with other Pikachu to share electricity and "talk" to each other. As it is an Electric-Type Pokémon, it is extremely fast and can easily outspeed many other Pokémon, even Raichu, its evolved form. Pikachu can also use several other attacks not involving electricity such as Quick Attack (which is an always go-first attack), Skull Bash, and Iron Tail, a Steel-type attack where Pikachu attacks with his/her tail and can cut through most things. Volt Tackle is Pikachu's signature attack where Pikachu charges at an opponent while surrounding itself with high voltage electricity that causes massive damage. However, this will cause recoil damage on Pikachu (not in Super Smash Bros., only in the Pokémon RPGs). Pikachu also has a signature item called a Light Ball that will dramatically increase their offence stats (Attack and Special Attack) when held in battle. Pikachu are rare Pokémon and are mainly found in forests in the wild (such as Viridian Forest in the Kanto region) but they do enjoy living near power plants and cities as they give off high amounts of electricity for groups of Pikachu to feed off of and be able to use it for their own benefits, mainly for a battle. Unfortunately, Pikachu sacrifices defence for speed and power. It has low defence levels and a couple of hits will knock it out fairly quickly. Pikachu also doesn't stand much chance against Ground-type Pokémon as they are immune to Electric-type attacks. Pikachu evolves into Raichu when exposed to a Thunderstone and evolves from a Pichu when Pichu's friendship levels are high enough.